madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 6 Chapter 4
Part 1: Enter Tallard Graham, Asvarre Tactician (Summary) The trio of Tigre, Matvey and Olga are are exchanging shifts whilst guarding the village, with their blankets and some food rations (cheese and bread) given from the villagers who still shaken after the previous incident. When Tigre asked Matvey if he knew anything about Olga's status as a Vanadis, Matvey's only reply was that since he pledged his loyalty only to Sasha, he didn't know much. Suddenly, Tigre sees the red lights from afar and he is told by Matvey that they are torches. Just as the trio are preparing their weapons for their attack, two strangers appear in front of them and urge them to stop, prompting Tigre and company to drop their arms. One of the stranger introduces himself as Tallard Graham and his partner as Kressdill. Despite Kressdill's reassurances, Tigre remain suspicious as he asks more questions regarding Germaine soldiers's earlier atrocities upon the village,which Tallard explains that it caused by a group of rouge soldiers and even thank them for repleiing them, much to Tigre and his group's confusion. When Tigre still finds Tallard's explanation more dubious, Tallard further explains that they found the escaping traitors during the army's patrol the village, which finally gains Tigre's trust as he shows the two ringsthat were given by Viktor to Tallard. Upon dawn, the trio visit the villagers and promise him to pay the compensation before bidding their farewell and follow Tallard and Kressdill for Valverde. Part 2: The Negotiation Between Brune Hero and Prince (Summary) Through their journey to Valverde, Tallard took his interest about Tigre's Black Bow and while pulling its string, he explained that he is also and wished to compete each other for the archery. Tallard then asked Tigre about Valverde, which Tigre found it simply impressive since it was surrounded by nature, much to Kressdill's speechless response. Impressed by his flattery, Tallard then asked Tigre if he see through the siege, which puzzled Tigre as he could only answered it is just the opinion as a hunter. Putting that aside, Tigre asked Tallard the reason why Germaine made Valverde as his strong hold since for Tigre, it doesn't seemed wise for a city like Valverde to be a strong hold. As Tallard answered that it because he moved to the island, Olga came behind her and whispering in Tigre's ears, and enforce Tallard explanation by telling him the island center would be the command center, which Tigre finally understood. Tallard then laugh and further explained that the prince couldn't leave the center because of two reasons: Port Lux was far from Valverde from its northwest and it proximity two days from the center city from Northwest, which they would face Eliot and his renegade pirates; the other is Valverde has once the first city to become the military base when Queen Zephyria launched her invasion and occupation to the mainland. Due to these reasons, it was considered as good fortune as the "Supreme King" for Germaine. Hearing about the "Supreme King" tittle from excited Tallard has shocked Tigre, but Olga rose her hand as she told the general that Valverde also neared to Sachstein Kingdom beside Asvarre which caused Tallard's mood changed instantly. Nevertheless, Tallard positively answered Olga's question that because Sachtein has no reason to attack Asvarre, there was no conflict between the two kingdoms for few decades. He drew a map and further explained that the main highways between Sachstein and Asvarre pass along the south by far rather than Valverde, and the road was complex contrast to other roads. In addition, occupying the city would be time-consuming for Sachstein, Tallard ensured Olga not to worry. Then, Tallard were received a heartfelt welcome by the Valverde residents, which prompted Tigre to think that he was popular but also found this friendly autosphere was too suspicious. Meeting the "King" Some hours of walks later, Tigre and the group finally arrive to Valverde Castle as Tigre saw the Red Dragon Flag fluttering on the spire. Tigre took his deep breath and then immediately tightened his face and entered the audience hall with their weapons kept by a guard. While walking into the castle's audience hall, Tigre and the group saw luxurious decoration of the castle and Prince Germaine sitting on the throne, surrounded by an elderly chamberlain and five armored knights to protect him. Germaine then asked Tigre about his mission on Zhcted's behalf with his horse voice, which Tigre humbly requested a translator to speak for him, which Matvey translate on Tigre's behalf. When the Chamberlain translate for the prince, Germaine seemly found Tigre interesting while smirking before he asked Tigre if his "request" is not "command" from Zhcted. Despite Tigre's stated that he came for support and the letter as evidence, the prince remained suspicious and even claimed that mere words weren't enough to earn his trust. Tigre explained that if Germaine wished to allied with, Zhcted will sent warship for him against Eliot and Brune also have a right to share borders with Asvarre for victory. However, Germaine remained suspicious as he angrily mentioned that one Vanadis also came from Zhcted but supported Eliot's insurgency instead. When Tigre told the prince that they came as the secret messenger, the prince angrily asked the trio if they also killed his men. Sensing hostility around him, Tigre could only tell the prince that they did so only to defend themselves before introducing Olga to the prince. As Olga introduced herself by standing up, Germaine became dubious upon Olga's position as he belittled the Earth Vanadis. Infuriated, Olga requested Germaine to return her Muma to her but the prince refused. To Germaine who lied on his back with legs outstretched on the throne, Olga answered while looking left and right. "Whether anyone here among the knights here can beat me or not. Let's have a competition in martial arts - Rather, I don’t mind even if it is 10 vs. 1." Tigre, also surprised at this utterance, raised his head, and the knights who were standing in a row right and left also expressed excitement If it was only the first half of her challenge, they might have laughed at the brave provocation of the girl pretending to be tough and called it off, but they could not overlook it when she said "10 vs. 1". One of the knights handed his spears to his nearest comrade and stepped forward. He was a particularly well-built man even among the knights. Olga understood that he had a sturdy body even from the armor. Olga vs the Knight One of the knights requests Germaine for allowing him to "demonstrate" Asvarre's military might. Intrigued, Germaine asks the Earth Vanadis if she can fight against ten men barehanded. Despite Tigre attempts to apologize to the prince, Olga complies the prince's challenge. The fight begins where the knight first make his move before Olga finishes her word. However, just as the knight make his move, Olga dodges his punch and wrestle the knight and flip him onto the ground. Despite his numerous attempts, all of the knights attacks are parried by Olga and eventually subjugated via a submission, forcing the knight to give up. Staggeringly, even fells humiliated and even denies the, Germaine claps his hand while finds Olga's performance "impressive". Regardless, the negotiation proceeds where Germaine asks Tigre why did he choose him instead of Eliot, to which Tigre explains that because half of Eliot's army are pirates. replies that it is because Eliot leads the pirates. "Half of the soldiers which Prince Elliot commands are pirates." Pirates' damage wasn’t only limited to Asvarre. Since they rampaged across the entire area of the North Sea, even Brune and Zchted suffered the damage. In the autumn of last year, Sasha and Elizavetta, who are vanadis, had jointly subjugated the pirates. Germaine snuffled and folded his arms. As a Prince of Asvarre, he knew that pirates were a troublesome existence. "It is a reason easy to understand. No, I am not blaming you. Rather, I admire you. If you had started talking about legitimacy, I would have just sent you away." While loosely touching his chin, Germaine thoughtfully continued. "In return to Zchted's and Brune's support, there are the friendly relations with both countries when I become king, the non-aggression pact, the pirate extermination in cooperation, and furthermore the support against Muozinel, huh... Of course, I want to deepen the relations with both countries, unlike Elliot who is the boss of the pirates. For that, I have to defeat that man as soon as possible, return to the Capital, and hold the coronation ceremony." Afterwards, Germaine cut his words for a moment and shook his head. "I want you to wait two... no, three days. I understand that the situation presses, but I must consult with some people for such a major matter. Relieve your fatigue from the trip for the time being until then, since I have already prepared a certain mansion near this castle." Hearing Germaine's words, Tigre slightly inhaled. Although most of the business for which he was asked was now settled, there was something he absolutely wanted to ask. Tigre's Questions about Conduct "We express our deep gratitude to His Highness. Anyway, there is one thing I'd like to add." Matvey slightly moved his head and gazed, and turned a dubious face toward Tigre. Germaine, on the throne, also looked puzzled. "What is it? State it." "It is about His Highness' soldiers committing acts of violence against civilians." Silence descended. But Tigre pretended not to notice the tense atmosphere. This of course was not among King Victor's instructions. It was the emissary's dogma. Aware of that, Tigre continued. "Assuming that both armies of Zchted and Brune may come to this land to help His Highness later, it would be somewhat troubling if the resentment and anger of the civilians were directed to us... I’m aware that the people of this land are His Highness’s subjects, but would the soldiers' distinction be set to them?" In order to give forth the latter half of his lines, Tigre had to bear the bitterness. However, it was because he thought of this reasoning, that he was about to shoot the arrows to the soldiers in that village. He had to say it, also in order to protect the people of this land. "...Your complaint is justifiable. Here also, we do not want foreign soldiers to harm civilians and villages." While saying that they came to help unrelated towns or villages which plundered because of war, and injured people, raising it under the pretense of military gains with the presence of the “friendly troops” wasn’t something unusual now and then. There is the stratagem, with which the enemy who burnt a town spread rumors that it was an act of friendly forces, and if there was no clear evidence, it was also difficult to protest. Considering it, Tigre’s request wasn’t so unreasonable. However, there was also no doubt that these words would provoke Germaine's wrath. "I understand. I will send notification that such actions will be carried out in due time." "I deeply appreciate His Highness's consideration." And that was how the audience with Germaine ended. Part 3:Prisoners of Asvarre (Summary) After their meeting,, the trio then went to the small mansion given by Germaine, which is close to Germaine's castle. One servant If there was one dissatisfaction, it was that it was leaving the premises is prohibited. "The peace and order of the town are perfect, still it is just in case. In addition, you are not official messengers. Please, kindly wait for His Highness's answer in the mansion." The servant who acted as the caretaker of the trio said so respectfully. It was reasonable, so Tigre could do nothing but withdraw obediently. He put his baggage in the back room of the second floor and Matvey and Olga looked around in the mansion. When they looked at the outside from the window of the corridor or the room, the soldiers in armor who guarded the mansion were noticeable. Now just at sunset, their shadows on the ground gradually stretched. "...Under house arrest." "It's understandable. As we are unofficial messengers, they want to limit out contact with people as much as possible." Olga narrowed her eyes unpleasantly while Matvey, also frowning his strong face, groaned. To these two, Tigre, with a slightly mischievous smile, said. "Will it be bad if we sneak out?" "It's not that it's not bad, but can you do it?" At the surprised look of the translator sailor, Tigre nodded happily. When small, he often escaped his father's eyes and ears and slipped out from the mansion where he was born and raised. Even recently, he sometimes slipped out of LeitMeritz’s Imperial Palace secretly several times with Ellen. "Roughly four weeks in this situation when I looked around briefly, as long as there is a rope, it's possible to go out from the window of the second floor. Besides, there are likely to be other escape routes. It is already late today, so I will try it tomorrow." "I will go, too. If it is about a rope, I have one in my luggage." Olga immediately requested the peer. After Matvey looked down on his body, the man twisted his tough look with a rare lonely visage. Even if he took off the seam of the white dolphin in the crimson coat back, let alone his face, his large build and tanned colored skin would still stand out. "I will stay here during your absence, since it's necessary that someone be here to perplex the servants." Tigre expressed his gratitude and gently patted his shoulder to cheer him up. "Sorry, but we will count on you for tomorrow. If we successfully slip out, we'll search for a path where even you can sneak out." The next day. Tigre and Olga began the operation at noon. They managed to bypass the eyes of soldiers who guarded the mansion, and successfully slipped out. They both wrapped themselves in slightly soiled overcoats, and pretended to be travelers. However, they did not lay down their black bow and . "For the time being, let's go eat." Tigre chose a random shop and walked over there. Since grilled eel and boiled potatoes were sold, he bought two servings of each and gave half to Olga. "...They have also eel and potatoes in Asvarre, huh." Staring steadily at the skewers, Olga leaked such an impression. They were foods also common in both Zchted and Brune. "Since we have a meal, it wouldn't be good if the first thing we eat does not suit us." So answered Tigre to Olga with a smile while nibbling the potatoes. The inside was hollowed and cheese was put in. The heat melted just enough of the cheese over the potatoes giving a wonderful taste and flavor. On the other side, Olga nibbling eel, after stopping for a while, uttered a regretful voice while still expressionless. "I only taste eel." "Are you travelers?" While putting new potatoes in the cauldron of boiling hot water, the potato seller asked. Tigre nodded. "We are brother and sister. We have an acquaintance in this town, so we came to visit him." "So, you don't know yet, huh. The food seasoning of each town, except for the bread, is different. As such, everyone here makes their own seasoning." The potato seller shackled his jaw. There were mats spread on the ground with several pint bottles. When they told the characters that they could not read, the potato seller would carefully explain. "Starting from the left are salt, vinegar, fish sauce, cheese, pepper, animal tallow and honey. Please select your favorite." Tigre and Olga bought a handful of salt, and left there. Apart from their carefree trip along the way, they didn't have the guts to try other flavors in their present situation. After meeting their dietary needs, the two people finally revealed a happy face. They were not walking into the main street, but went into the alley, and experienced about all kinds of things or ate. At the street corner, they listened to a bard singing songs of heroic battles, and watching Sachstein's clown puppet performances. Other notable things were armed soldiers and mercenaries in heavy armor. Among them, though it was still early afternoon, there were also those who were walking and released smell of beer from their whole body. ''---It would be better not to head too far from the main street...'' They might hit a land filled with mercenaries. Unless they were outstanding opponents, they have confidence to repel them, but there was no need to go to dangerous places from themselves. Tigre found a shop, and went there with Olga. It was the so-called second hand shop, the kind of junk shop that sells things mainly needed for traveling. Coats and tailoring props, ointments, tinderbox, daggers, and so on, there were all kinds of things, but Tigre's aim was a quiver and arrows. After leaving the port town of Mariajo, hunting, as well as the fight in the village consumed a lot of arrows. Olga, seeing this, also purchased a tube quiver. "Can you use the bow, too?" "Though not as good as you." Olga coldly replied to Tigre who turned a gaze full of interest. Feeling a childish side in her lines containing traces of frustration, Tigre couldn't help but smile. "How was your journey? I think it should be safe up to this neighborhood." While receiving the payment for arrows, the shopkeeper asked in a flat tone. Tigre decided not to speak about the soldiers' violence. "Fortunately, it was safe. But what do you mean when you said "up to this neighborhood"? Is it, after all, because the security became stricter since His Highness the Prince came?" "No, not because of that." To the question that Tigre raised, the shopkeeper shook his head with a wry smile. "It's because of General Tallard... Though now he somehow managed to become a captain, that person patrols around the city. I don't know when you will go back, but be careful on your way back. Since by leaving two or three days later from this Valverde, neither the army nor bandits will change." "Thank you. We'll be careful. However, is that man Tallard so great?" "Yeah. Even with a fewer number than the enemy, as long as General Tallard leads the soldiers, he will certainly win. But, it's not only that. Unlike the others Generals, he doesn't do things like looting or violence." As he happily said so while showing his teeth, the shopkeeper suddenly shrugged and whispered. "I cannot say it loudly, but... due to his complaints to His Highness the Prince to stop the looting, there are rumors that spot his demotion. So, it's better not to go around asking people." They thanked the shopkeeper and left the shop. After walking down the street for a while, the two people found an uncrowded bar and entered. Though it was a small shop, the customers were not people such as mercenaries or soldiers, but instead mostly residents of the town. They selected a table on the corner and sat facing each other. As they heard there was fruit wine among the kinds of liquor, they ordered it for two people. After that, they also ordered pickled cabbage and herb-baked cod. The shop was very lively and , judging that other customers couldn't hear their voices, Tigre asked Olga a question. "What's your impression after seeing His Highness Germaine?" "Judging with that audience alone is a bit difficult... But for me, he wasn't a very good reference." "Reference, huh..." As the girl lightly answered without any change of expression, Tigre scratched his darkish red hair. In a sense, one could say that she was a very straightforward child. Rather, she just didn't speak because she wasn't asked anything and there was no point hiding anything of her own. "What about you, Tigre?" As Olga started to speak, fruit wine was carried over. It was poured into rustic cylindrical mugs to the brim. Tigre gave priority to the toast, and expressed words of gratitude for her service in a gentle tone. The vanadis with light pink-colored hair ,after overlapping the glasses, blankly looked at the reflection of her face in the fruit wine. "Just now, when you asked me about Prince Germaine, I had the feeling that it was the first time you've asked me anything." "Yesterday at noon, didn't I inquire about your identity?" And thus he learned that Olga was a vanadis. "After revealing I am a vanadis, I thought you would be more inquisitive." Tigre did not immediately reply, and as he was drinking the fruit wine and settling his words, he said. "There is a saying that "A hen won't lay eggs early even if urged"." It was something he once learned from his attendant Batran. Olga slightly moved her expressionless face, and curled her lips like an upset child. "Even if the hen someday lays eggs, there’s no guarantee that it will speak someday, right?" "But I believe you will talk to a certain extent." After soaking his mouth with wine and moistening his lips, Tigre continued. "Whatever the contents, regardless, the initial negotiations have ended. I should report to King Victor in Zchted and I will also give your name. I'm not doing so because I'm not good at hiding secrets, but rather because you were of a very great help." The psychological impact given to Germaine by the existence called "Vanadis" was not small. Although the excessive provocation was also a problem, the strong effect that a delicate girl of such short stature was able to fling a big man to the floor twice should dispel whatever worries may arise. "As far as I see, you are a reliable child. I think you should know what I just said meant, and you won't leave without saying anything. In that case, I intend to wait until you feel like speaking. In due time, anyway, but I still have time." "...You overestimate me too much." Olga shook her head. A lonely smile appeared on her mouth. "I'm just a coward. Anyway, how much do you know about me?" "Well, was it called 'Brest'? You are the vanadis who governs that place. And you left the country about one year ago. This is all that I know." The Vanadis Olga Tamm left behind only a note saying that she left for a trip and disappeared with her . He heard so from Ellen. Olga laughed in self-derision. "Almost two years, huh. Though I didn’t check the specifics, such a Vanadis is probably unheard of." A dish was carried. The steam of baked herbs instantly blew away the smell of the vinegar which assailed the nose. Watching the waiter leave, Olga opened her mouth. "I know a little more about you. You are the noble who rules Alsace in the northeast of Brune Kingdom, and your title is Earl. You borrowed the army of the Vanadis Miss Eleonora of LeitMeritz and splendidly suppressed the civil war in your homeland, and are currently living underneath Lord Eleonora as a guest General. Moreover, you are close to Miss Ludmila of Olmutz and Miss Alexandra of Legnica." "You really know a lot." Tigre stared in wonder, Olga smiling happily confessed after. "I heard it from Matvey. Knowing that I am a vanadis, he willingly told me." Tigre inwardly cursed the translator who was looking after their home in the mansion. He did not mind that Matvey told her, but he wanted to convey it to her himself. Though he probably thought he forgot it since he was him, and while he didn’t do it intentionally, he was likely to talk about it tonight. "And while I was on my trip, I heard many rumors about you. The who drove away the overwhelming Muozinel army. The that helped the Princess and led her to the throne. A modern hero. I should have noticed the name “Tigrevurmud”..." "Though that hero's image is very much real." Tigre revealed a troubled smile while removing the bone from the cod. It was indeed embarrassing when someone said to him face-to-face that he was a hero. "In this, adding my personal impression of our trip, you are quite a nice person, and your skill with the bow is more than what the rumors say. Though late, let me apologize for the reckless remark on board the ship." Though Olga slightly bowed, for a moment Tigre did not remember what reckless remark that she was talking about. Seeing Tigre's expression, the Vanadis followed up with a comment “about the seabirds” afterwards, and Tigre finally remembered. When she vigorously emptied the porcelain cup filled with fruit wine, Olga wiped her mouth and continued. "I did not intend to hide it. Even though I know this much about you, it's not fair that you only know so little about me... Although it is questionable, such a dull story, whether or not it will become the alcohol's side dish, will you listen?" Tigre thought it was quite a circuitous expression, but she was also upset and confused. A 12-year-old girl wandering for two years. Tigre smiled and slowly nodded. Still, Olga did not immediately talk. Seeming to think about something, she was staring at the empty ceramic cup. Maybe, she was trouble on how to begin her story. After Tigre emptied his ceramic cup, he ordered two refills of fruit wine. The waiter came holding a big bottle of fruit wine and poured the contents into Tigre's and Olga's cups, respectively. He quickly turned his back and walked away. Olga finally spoke under cover of the noise in the shop as the sign. "Tigre... Have you ever thought of becoming King?" Tigre was not able to reply at once to the unexpected question. He frowned and stared at the vanadis of light pink-colored hair with his mouth wide open. To that reaction, Olga displayed the same lonely smile that she showed earlier. "Neither have I" The Truth Revealed! Olga Tamm the Vanadis of Brest Olga then asked Tigre if he knew anything regarding the Horse Riders tribe. She began to tell Tigre her past as a granddaughter of a patriarch rule family and originally wished to became the tribes' next healer and how she became the Vanadis by meeting Muma at the age of 12. She also explained that since her position as a Vanadis, she began to viewed Brest was smaller than Zhcted's geographically, which lead to her departure from Brest and traveled across the continent, which in reality, Olga didn't wished to becoming the ruler and escaping her duty. She continued about how regretful she was to abandon her homeland for her duty and claiming that even without the Vanadis, Brest managed to govern itself. Without speaking his thoughts, Tigre pondered. In the half year that he lived in LeitMeritz, he heard from Ellen and Lim about the flaws in the vanadis' system. ''--- 1. Though currently vanadis, even the vanadis herself doesn't know when she will no longer be a vanadis.'' 2. Since the chose the vanadis, she cannot appoint a successor. 3. It may take time, before a new vanadis appears.... That's about it. The fact that it's a vanadis who succeed another vanadis can't continue forever. When the judges so, it will leave the vanadis's side. But for example, Bargren which selected Sasha as a vanadis has not so far left her side. In addition, Ellen's predecessor who was a vanadis and Ellen do not have any relationship. They never even met. Just the fact that people of a same family like Mila, her mother and her grandmother continued being chosen as masters of the was rather exceptional. To solve such a problem in the vanadis' system, the vanadis who ruled each dukedom got the line stem in governmental bureaucracy, so to speak. There was also the idea of dispatching magistrates from the kingdom during the vanadis's absence, but the idea encountered resistance in various aspects, and up to now there was no dukedom which required such a precedent. "I don't know what it is to be king. How should a king be, how should a government be..... My journey takes that into account and it became something for which I search." "Didn't you visit the other vanadis? For example, Ellen." As Tigre casually asked, Olga made a wry smile and shook her head. "Then, it will become a talk of vanadis to vanadis. Since it's not a friendly relationship with them, I cannot let other Vanadis grasp a handle on me. Still, they also want to hide their identity and it's very difficult to see them." After saying so to Tigre, the girl of light pink-colored hair added. "I have great respect for Miss Eleonora. She became Vanadis at the age of 14, and despite her origins of a former mercenary, she admirably governed LeitMeritz. There are many places where I can learn." "You should say that directly to the person herself. I'm sure she will be glad. After, she would be shy and embarrassed." Folding his arms and thinking about the vanadis with silver-white hair blushing while averted her gaze, Tigre suddenly came up with an idea. "Do you want to try to meet Ellen by disguising yourself as a traveler? I can help you, if you don't mind." Olga, surprised very much by this proposal which seemed like a joke, the 14-year-old Vanadis steadily stared at Tigre with her eyes wide opened. "This is a rare... But is it alright?" "It should be okay. Since you will hide your identity and meet her, of course you don't have to talk about anything. But regarding Ellen's ideas over political affairs, I think you can ask about points like what she thinks of doing with LeitMeritz." Olga ,noosing her mouth with a comb expression, was seriously thinking. Tigre continued. "Ellen's rule cannot be said to be perfect. Even in the scope of my knowledge, she also made errors and failed. But she doesn't ignore this, she corrects her mistakes and thrives in her failures. And she thinks to make it better. That's why a lot of people help and support her." "... Are you one of those persons?" Olga happily smiled and Tigre, startled, pulled himself together. Looking at Tigre scratching his head to gloss over his embarrassment, Olga, while raising the sake cup up her mouth, muttered that she was envious (of Ellen, of course). Her voice was too small and it did not reach Tigre's ears. "Okay. Let's do that, when this matter ends." While moving her gaze to the beside her, Olga said so in a voice tinged with expectation. Plan to Escape t The next day, Tigre and Olga stayed in the mansion and Matvey alone slipped out into the town for inspection. Even though Tigre and Olga found a byroad yesterday and the intimidating translator sailor managed to escape, the two people were still half amazed and half impressed. Since a half koku, the servants of the mansion knocked on the door of the room of the trio every one koku to ask whether or not there was anything they need. Tigre and Olga, answered them "there is no problem" outside of the room without letting the servants step into the room, even when standing on the door, They devised it so that the inside of the room may not be visible to them, and they pretended that Matvey spent the whole day sleeping on the bed. Matvey came back at sunset when darkness fell over the grounds. He was in a good mood when he slipped out, but now his face was full of tension. "How to say this... I heard a lot of bad news out there." Just to make sure, after confirming that there was no one outside the room, Matvey told Tigre and Olga the information he obtained. A fragment of afterglow was strongly illuminating the indoor corner. "There are rumors outside that General Leicester defending the Fort Lux joined Prince Elliot's camp. If this is true, then the situation we're in is quite dire." Matvey drew a simple map with a finger on the table. "If the port town of Mariajo is sacked, it is only two days from Valverde. Stopping the enemy would be Fort Lux's task, but if the rumors are true, then the enemy will be able to march straight at once. There are also rumors that the fleet led by Prince Elliot showed up in the offing near the port town." The three people looked at each other. Olga asked a question. "Prince Germaine should also know the importance of the Fort Lux. I don't think that he would let a person who would easily betray him take up that defensive position." "I feel the same way, but it's also hard to say that Prince Germaine’s army is united. It was Lord Tallard who guided us to the Prince, but it seems that he was a general who lead five thousand soldiers before." "I have also heard about that. It seems that he was demoted because he tried to persuade the Prince to stop the looting and the violence of the soldiers employed." As Tigre butted in and said so, Matvey heavily nodded. "It appears to be a fact. Lord Tallard seems to be skillful on the battlefield to the extent that he is called "the undefeated strategist", and the faith and hope of the soldiers are also high. These are also the reasons for such demotion..." Tigre felt a chill run down his spine. If these two rumors were true, then it was a situation where Prince Germaine's army would not be at fault to the end. Now there was no margin of error for the negotiations taking a long time. "Though I should get an answer tomorrow... Can we wait until dawn to leave the city?" "Yes. But the north is dangerous. We don’t know when Prince Elliot’s army will appear. To the east - Even though we will deviate from the highway, we will arrive at Brune if we go straight to the east." Deviating from the highway, they wouldn’t just lose sight of the way to follow, but it also meant that the chance of encountering a horde of beasts or bandits drastically rose. But if they stayed in this city, they might encounter an even greater danger than that of the beasts or bandits. "Is there other news? If it’s the good sort, I'd appreciate it." Tigre briskly asked Matvey in attempt to change the mood. The sailor of the White Illuna similarly showed a heinous beast-like smile. "There is, if you say it like that. Prince Elliot and Muozinel joined forces." "…Is that supposed to be good news?" "If this rumor reached Prince Germaine's ears, won't he be more willing to collaborate with our country?" Tigre inwardly sighed. Matvey revealed a smile that seemed to be a wry smile. If it was a fact, isn't it likely to be already too late? "These rumors might not necessarily be true. In fact, after asking around here and there, I heard a completely different story. That Prince Elliot, due to his careful character, did not yet move, that the defense of the Fort Lux is perfect, and that General Tallard was demoted, because of his ambitions and so on..." After speaking up to there, Matvey sank into silence. Olga silently stared at Tigre, too. It seemed to be to his judgment. Looking over the darkness which lurked indoors, Tigre started meditating. ''---In this case, what is the worst scenario?'' Finally, after putting his thoughts in order Tigre told the two. "Pack our luggage so that we could move at any time. And then..." Part 5: Germaine's Tyranny(Summary) Even after the meeting, Germaine stays in the Audience Hall for the entire day even in bathe times and dinner, causing his ministers whispering his slothfulness. The chamberlain comes into the hall and reminding the prince about the deadline. Rather than complying the demands, Germaine responds to the chamberlain for preparing his fifty men to arrest the trio in midnight-without public's knowledge- while also called Muozinel messenger and sell the trio to Muozinel as slaves, with the condition to cut all ties with Eliot and forge an alliance with him instead. The chamberlain urges the prince to reconsider since his actions would consequently make Brune and Zhcted as enemies to Asvarre. Rather than complying to the chamberlain's plead, Germaine persisting his command as he informing his chamberlain not to worry for two reasons: Brune has undergoing its slow recovery in the aftermath pf the previous civil war while Zhcted is in extreme disadvantages geographically against Asvarre. Germaine then expresses his extreme loathe about Tigre whom he remarks his attributes his late father while lamenting Eliot's pirates that also consisted with peoples from various kingdoms. While the chamberlain describing the late king's benevolence and tolerance, Germaine had heard enough the chamberlain's "evaluation" and told him that he gave him the order. The chamberlain then dismissed from the Audience Hall. Germaine is staring at the ceiling while sarcastically remarks his father's tolerance, something which he deemed unsuitable to rule Asvarre. In a flashback where King Zacharias was still alive, Germaine was helping his father handling Asvarre's political affairs and as the prince that someday would be Asvarre's future king, Germaine had to learn everything while maintain in duty. One day, Germaine investigated one noble who forgot to pay the taxes due to a poor harvest. Despite Germaine issued a severe punishment towards the noble, Zacharias also urged the noble to pay an additional ten percent as a slight fine. Unfortunately, even after Zacharias's tolerance the noble repeated his same mistakes again. To make matter worse, Germaine also discovered that nobles also took advantages on his father's kindness by conducting similar grievances. To send a strong message, Germaine went to the noble's home alone and he subduing the noble, massacring his family members and finally burning the noble's home in ashes. Additionally, whist "forgave" the noble, the cruel prince also warned the noble that he would destroy his life if he repeat his mistakes. In less than a month, Germaine's actions took effect as all nobles hurriedly prepared their taxes for the Prince and his tyranny began when he allowed his soldiers to do anything they wish upon his people. However, the execution of his six siblings (except Eliot and Guinevere who escaped) and Zacharias's death changed the cruel prince's life. Most Asvarre nobles began to favor the escaped princess than Germaine. Despite realizing the consequences, Germaine can't help but to see Eliot and Guinevere's survival as a threat to his "regime" and vows to eliminating them by all means necessary, even he had to ally foreign kingdoms to do so. While thinking about using his alliance with Muozinel to defeat Eliot, Germaine slowly closes his eyes and fell asleep. Escape from the Mansion Just as Germaine ordered, fifty Germaine's soldiers were surrounding the mansion where Tigre, Olga and Matvey resided with each group of five possessed one torch. The captain told the soldiers that while they were told to arrest them alive, they weren't told to injured them so they will do anything they pleased to prevent their escape. Upon storming into the mansion however, they were ambushed by Olga and Tigre in the mansion's narrow space, resulting the ten men casualties. While Olga and Tigre were attacking the incoming soldiers, Matvey armed with a chair while navigating mansion's outside from the window. As Tigre asked his condition, Matvey could only tell the archer that it was chaotic and the soldiers took the backdoor as their entrance. Nonetheless, the trio managed to hold off most of the soldiers until one of them survives. After interrogating the soldier and learned Germaine's plot, Olga suggested to attack Germaine and told him as hostage. Matvey was stunned over the Earth Vanadis's rash decision but Tigre remained calm as he pointed that even the prince himself disbelieved that the trio would be capable to retaliate against him;moreover, the castle was near to their mansion but they needed to think a plan to cross over the castle's walls. With Olga and Tigre's decision stayed firmed, the trio began to head for Valverde castle. Power Between Archer and Vanadis The trio managed to escape the mansion while defeating every Germaine Soldiers they came crossed into the mansion: Tigre shoot his arrows to ten soldiers while Olga checks. Tigre laid waste to the ten soldiers inside the house while Olga checking the mansion surroundings avoid being Germaine's soldier's capture. They escaped the mansion via the rope from the mansion's window and using only the moon light, the trio rushing out for Germaine castle but they confronting more soldiers ahead of them. As Matvey deems their war cries are noisy, Olga tells both Tigre and Matvey to stay back as she unleashing Muma's Viralt to defeat the soldiers with ease. Matvey is shocked to see such scene but Tigre remains calm and witnessing Olga's winning battle with mixed feeling of excitement and anxiety. As the trio continue their journey for Valverde Castle, Matvey asks Tigre id he acknowledge anything about Olga's power. As Tigre urges the sailor to pick the pace, Matvey asks Tigre if he knew this. Tigre simply answers that Olga is the third Vanadis he finds after Elen and Mila "Let's hurry. Before soldiers gather." Tigre lightly patted Matvey's shoulder who was still stunned with his mouth half-opened. Thus Matvey finally came to his senses. Olga started running after confirming it. The two men also followed her in a hurry. "...Did you know of that?" "I have seen the other vanadis resort to such tricks." To the Matvey's question, who still found it unbelievable, Tigre tactfully answered. She was the third person after Ellen and Mila. If it was only about a power beyond common sense, he should also count himself. "So that means Alexandra-sama also has that kind of power...?" "Most likely. I haven't seen it though." Matvey covered his face with his hands and grandly sighed. Feeling somehow apologetic, Tigre added these words. "However, it is better not to rely on that strength. That power has a lot of downsides. When I decided that Olga should use it, I wondered if it was just right to leave it to her." "Oh, that's important." Restoring his tough look that usually showed impudence, Matvey laughed. Although this recovery speed might be due to many experiences, Tigre was thankful on this point. "For a moment, you simply left Miss Olga to deal with everything, right? ... I almost think so." "...Really, Sasha introduced me to a good man." Flames which seemed to be of a torch approached. Tigre stopped and stretched out his hand to the quiver. His eyes that got used to the darkness at the time grasped the number of figures. He gathered three arrows, took them out, and simultaneously nocked them. Short screams occurred at the same time, and the torch fell on the ground. "I also saw it a while ago, but how do you manage that?" Olga who was impressed asked. Matvey also agreed and nodded. "...Practice, I think." "I doubt I would be able to do that, even if I practiced." Even though they said that, Tigre could not think of any other answer. They slinked around the rear of the castle. A red, burning campfire gave the trio the position of the door and that there were two guards. Both guards were wearing armor and holding a spear. When they noticed the existence of the assailants, Olga leaned her body and rushed over, and an arrow was shot by the black bow that Tigre grasped. Their cry overlapped with a dull sound. Tallard's Coup As they unlock the gate and entering the castle, Olga suddenly hear some noises from the castle. Matvey and Tigre hear the noises too where sword clashes and war cries were everywhere. While assuming the from the door and they heard noises about sword clashes and war cry. While assuming it was due to Olga's actions earlier, Tigre deemed the situations was different. Regardless, Olga calmly tells everyone that they cannot afford to look away the situation which Tigre agreed. The trio then storm into the castle while eliminate everyone who stand in their way. As the trio interrogating the surviving soldier who told them that Germaine was at the Audience Hall, they decided to go for their destination despite their suspicions. With Tigre has few arrows left in his quiver, the trio had to be wary in the castle halls. As the trio enter the Audience Hall however, they found several solider surrounding the dead Germane whose dead body was remained sitting on the throne. Tigre recognizes one of them is Tallard and their encounter prompts both men notching their bowstring at each other, creating a tensed situation between both sides. Olga and Matvey also stop as they realizes that with Germaine's death, their plan to take him as hostage is also foiled. Few moments later however, Tallard smiles as he tells Tigre that their arrival has saves his trouble to calling them. He also asserts that he has a lot of things to discuss with the trio. Tallard's Treachery & Ambition To Be The New Ruler (Summary) Tigre, Olga and Matvey were led into the guest room in the Castle's third floor. To their horror, they see dead bodies were everywhere in the hallway, and the eerie sound can be heard in the castle. Confused, Tigre demanding Kressdill an explanation about the situation but Kressdill instead reply that Tallard (his address as His Majesty) would explain everything later and, in the meantime, he told them to wait in the guestroom until dawn. While Olga asks Tigre if the can trust Kressdill even in a tight situation, TIgre could only reply that since they haven't plan to kill them, they would listen to their reason before makign any judgement. Olga sigh over Tigre's carefree attitude while Matvey smiled and get close to the fire place. Until Kress Dill's subordinates brought the blankets, trio had been sitting in front of the stove without moving. In dawn, Tallard is confronting the tiro along with Kressdil where everyone sit down onto their respective chairs as Tallard willing to listen thier questions. While seeing Tallard smiles supicious, Tigre's first question is to ask Tallard if he is responsible to Germaine's assasination. Rather than panicked, Tallard nonchalantly replies that he did with two out of three reasons:: Firstly he can't stand Germaine's iron regime while his vieing that Germaine's crulety would lead to his defeat against Eliot as his second. As Tigre askathe third reason, Tallard replied that it would be his ambition. Tallard's bold answers shocked both Matvey and Olga over his treachery, but Tigre remained calm and nods slightly. Tallard explains hat even he wished to unify Asvarre, his humble background as as the commoner caused and his coup cannot changed the outcome. Although it is hard to determine Tallard's statement, Tigre takes it seriously. Tallard continued as while Germaine left him with Valverde, he secretly assembled his troops and staged a coup to assassinate the tyrannic prince before they would find the trio. He even claims that with the help from the trio and Valverde's people, the coup was a success. On grounds of maintaining law and order, Tallard could freely stroll around the Castle and the mansion outskirts where the trio stayed at. Moreover, most of the servants and employees working at the castle were also residents of Valverde. It was easy for Tallard, who had obtained their trust, to explore the trends in the Castle. Tallard later requested the tiro's help and alliance for him nstead of Germaine. Tallard smiled over Tigre's sharpness and highly anticipated over their answer. However, the trio have mixed feeling about the proposal: Matvey looked dissapointed while Olga could only watches in interest; Tigre realizes the current situation is beyond his control and assumed he should have discussed wirh Zhcted regarding Asvarre's new situation. Regardless, Tigre calmly described the contract's with Germaine to Tallard and Tallard seemly delighted to hear it. He further proposing his alliance with Zhcted and Brune like Germaine did, which Tigre carefully tell him that it was for Germaine instead of Tallard. Instead, Tallard then explained that he only need him and the Vanadis to lead his troops for the battlefield and officially, much to Tigre's surprise. "In regards to our support. I don’t need troops nor fleets. I only hope that you and the vanadis next to you can help. I want you to lead the troops and stand on the battlefield. And when you defeat Elliot, as the Lord of Kingdom of Asvarre, I will make official friendly relations with both Zchted and Brune." Even Tigre was surprised by this. Now, in a situation where he wanted even one soldier towards the fight against Elliot, it could be said that he thought about it very much. The proposal was too bold even if it was a bluff. "Lord Tallard. How many troops are there in your hand?" "I would say about three thousand that can immediately move. There are two thousand seven hundred regular soldiers and three hundred Sachstein mercenaries. By the way, I heard that Elliot has twenty to thirty thousand soldiers." With a dark smile, Tallard took out to the number of enemy troops, even though he was not asked. "... Which means you have a trump card for winning, right?" "Of course. However, I won't tell at this point." ''---It's a difficult situation...'' If he declined, even if not killed, at least they would be imprisoned somewhere until the end of the war. Tigre busily rotated his head. It was not good to think too long on the wrong side. As he moved his gaze at Olga next to him, their eyes met. She slightly nodded, still expressionless. She seemed to say that she would follow his judgment. Before making a final decision, Tigre decided to try to gain time. "You earlier said that Olga and I will serve as commanders, but... Just in case, I want to ask, what do you intend to use as a reward?" ''---Though he might already have thought about the proper amount.'' As long as the contents were not particularly important, he should only overlook it. Anyway, what he needed now was time to think. "I can't be cheap on that point. Though territories are not given, I intend to prepare five bags of gold coins for each. If Matvey-dono stands on the battlefield, I will pay him three bags of gold coins. Moreover, I was thinking of giving to Tigre-dono a title on par with and ." "I appreciate the gesture, but let's drop the title." After all, two titles were enough. Though he found even those two unmanageable. "That's a shame. And then-" Tigre was surprised as there was still something. Tallard without changing his expression continued. "We will protect Sophia Obertas, held by Elliot, and turn her over to you." Hearing about Sophie has angered Tigre as he stand up from the chair and asks Tallard anything about Sophie. Though surprised over Tigre's sudden reaction, Tallard calmly explained to Sophie visited Prince Elliot as a messenger from Zchted. Although it turned out that he had ridden on Tallard's rhythm, Tigre could do nothing but ask it. Tallard showed a look of surprise at his reaction, but still answered his question. "Did you know that Elliot concluded a secret pact with Muozinel?" "...I have heard rumors." Tigre sat back in the chair. As such, she was sent as an emissary to this country. "So that happened. Elliot, on the surface pretended to deepen his relationship with Zchted, but secretly cooperated with Muozinel in the back. The cost of their support was Miss Sophia." "Is Sophie... Miss Sophia safe?" As he carelessly spoke of her nickname, Tigre hastily smoothed it over, but he had not been able to conceal the anxiety in his voice. "According to the information from ten days ago, she is still safe. She is a valuable hostage, and an important piece in order to get support. She should not be crudely treated." Though he was at wits' end, Tigre desperately controlled himself strongly, clenching his molars. Even if Tallard's words were probably not wrong, it was at most still only conjecture, too. ''---Maybe, it's not something to worry about.'' Sophie is a vanadis. Although it is hard to imagine from her gentle behavior, she has helped Lord Massas, who was targeted by assassins. Even though she teamed up with Ellen, she still fought against Brune's strongest knight Roland. As for having been dispatched to Prince Elliot as a messenger this time, she was probably expecting to get through some dangers. "...Lord Tallard. I would like to add another condition." But Tigre decided to accept this story after having thought so far. He owed Sophie. And moreover if anything happened to her, Ellen would be sad. Mila, too. And also himself. Though there might be no problem, he couldn’t ignore it no matter what. "Until just before the decisive battle with Prince Elliot, I want you to keep our names secret. At Tigre's request, Tallard put his hand on his chin pretending to think. "If possible, can you tell me your reasons?" "Zchted has not sided yet with Germaine - Consequently, they don't support Tallard Graham. I want Prince Elliot to think so." To ensure Sophie's safety, this was a trick. If he was aware of the existence of Tigre and the others, Elliot would use her as a hostage. He couldn't let him do such a thing. "We swear not to reveal your names. In addition, I will deny it immediately if such a rumor comes out. Is this OK?" "On that point, the three of us will cooperate with you, so that is well. Regarding the treaty between Zchted and Asvarre, after defeating Prince Elliot, I would like a re-adjustment on the agreement. As I said earlier, the contents were addressed to Prince Germaine." "Understood. With this, we have a deal. Tigre-dono." Tallard outstretched his hand with a big smile. Tigre grasped his hand with a fearless expression. "About Lord Sophia's matter, please pay heed to it." Discussion to Battle Against Eliot During a meeting, Tallard's general Valid Ludra politely introducing himself to Tigre and both men shook their hands. Kressdil began the meeting by informing everyone the bad news: Leicester of Fort Lux has been defected to Eliot's side two days ago. Tigre asked Tallard more about the defected general. Tallard only described his rival as a military skilled yet perverse general who notoriously known for abducting young girls and his defection was even beyond his anticipation, much to Tigre's sympathy about Tallard's frustrations. Kressdill then pointed at the map of Port Mariajo, a port town north from Valverde where Eliot's Army would dock on the port and by launching an attack upon the port, they could force some of the enemy soldiers to surrender. As Tigre asked about the ship where Sofy was kept as prisoner, Kressdill stated that due to Eliot's Army's overwhelming numbers, not even a Vanadis like her would escape from Eliot Army grasp if she was in the seas. Tallard firstly explain his plans for his counter attack against Eliot's army: He first commanding Tigre to capture Fort Lux with his 3,000 troops while Kressdill and himself would gather around 10,000 soldiers across Asvarre's mainland. As Tigre was initially shocked about this insane plan. Even though he deemed the plan was too reckless, he had to restrain himself for Sofy's safety. As Olga demanding Tallard to elaborate his plan, Tallard explained that Eliot's only access to Valverde was through Mariajo but he still claimed the port wouldn't be fallen to any enemy mostly due to its rocky attributes. He first plan to use the vessels for Asvarre's Main island via sea route, then attempting to ambush Eliot by pretending to attack Asvarre's capital city and eliminate them in one battle. As the trio stunned to hear this effective plan, Tallard explained that with Germaine's death, Valverde was degraded as Asvarre's ordinary city but it still holds the key to their morale. As Tigre further ask if Eliot didn't move, Tallard explained regarding Eliot's motivations to this war with two reasons: Eliot's pride as a Asvarre Family member and his massive army's limited food provisions. Even with Tallard's explanation, while asking if the Tallard's troops were readily mobilize and claiming that they should arrive to the fort in half-koku if they depart now. In response, Tallard immediately ordered the march for Fort Lux for the next day. The Gentle Light Vanadis's and Eliot's Pirates(Summary) Somewhere in Asvarre seas, a giant luxurious ship was sailing and floating in the ocean while surrounded by some escort ship. In the ship deck, Eliot and his renegade pirates were celebrating their capture of Sofy, the Light Vanadis of Zhcted who was imprisoned in their ship with shackles and her Viralt was nowhere to be found. During Eliot's visit to the now imprisoned Vanadis, the prince asks Sofy why he came to visit him daily. Sofy sarcastically rely as she ask if he wish to "wash away" his anxiety by merely looking at her. Instead, Eliot replied that he wished to "test" him self-control as he informed the Vanadis that he had already killed twelve of his subordinate. As Sofy is confused over his sudden actions, Eliot explains that the reason for his execution was not because he strive for any woman, but because he properly kidnapped her. Still, he men didn't give up . While Sofy tended to provoke the prince by tempting him to kill her, Eliot decline as he deems the Light Vanadis is too valuable to be dead as he needs her to negotiate with Muozinel . "Though I would like to accept your invitation, still I must decline. Since my interaction with the Muozinel people is very shallow. I doubt those guys would do body check, but still they might as well just in case. Even those chains, which bind you, were devised so as not to injure your beautiful skin, you know?" After undressing her whole body with his eyes, and especially staring at her chest, Elliot revealed a look that seemed to be satisfied and stood up from the chair. He left the room in gait similar to that of a drunkard. Confirming signs of him leaving, Sophie sighed. She was thinking that Elliot would not take the bait, even if she provoked him, but it was as expected. Were she to give in to fear, it would just bolster that violent manfs self confidence. As she is called the , she could discern that manfs true nature. ''---I didn't think that pirate Prince would be my life-saving rope...'' From what Sophie saw, Elliot did not particularly excel in martial arts. When they talked some time ago, he was full of openings. ''---As long as I wish, Light Flower... My will come at my hands. And I could cut such chains right away.'' But, Sophie did not do so. The reason was very simple, it was because she could die. Sophie perceived that Elliot could not become an effective hostage. Pirates would mercilessly kill Elliot, have their way with her body and then probably kill her afterwards. They felt no concern whatsoever for such a place. This was because they thought that they should return to pirate business. Only Elliot has found a political value with Sophie's body. The value as a tool to draw the support of Muozinel. Therefore, after capturing Sophie, he literally hasn't even lifted one finger on her. Though he enjoyed throwing out vulgar words. Being captured by a barbaric prince, Sophie could only lamented her recklessness while remembering the incident before her capture. A while ago, Sofy visited Asvarre via an escort ship to aid Eliot in his fight against Germaine. As they arrived in the capital, Eliot is no where to be seen but his messenger instead came on his behalf, which quickly raised Sofy's suspicion and wariness as she decided to stay in the castle. Despite her initial suspicions however, with the messengers claimed that Eliot would be coming to her ship instead for the negotiation, Sophie reluctantly accepted as she thought her refusal could affect her aid for Eliot. However, she also planed to pretend to be friendly with Eliot in order to find an evidence about Eliot's alliance with Muozinel. Few days later, Elliot appeared on the ship and jumped to Sophie's light ship, and the talk began. The negotiation went smoothly to Sophie's surprise and Eliot was seen smiling even when he vowed his everlasting alliance with Zhcted. Despite Sophie disbelief, the situation was still fresh out of suspicions. Then, Eliot tended to invite Sophie to his ship for the gift. Though confuse, Sophie accepted the invitation and led by the sailors for the ship. Just as she went aboard, Sophie smelled a stranger odor in the ship and saw a black smoke from the deck. With the ship on fire, Sophie left no choice but to jump into the sea, only to be stopped by a barrel of fish oil from nowhere and bounced back to the deck. It it revealed that Elliot was prepared as he purposely put the ship on fire with fish old while waiting Sophie made her futile escape. The pirates later sailed while raising the anchor and successfully escaped from the escort ships. Even with Sophie escape from the flames, the ship had already left the shore and surrounding her, the Gentle Light Vanadis knew that swimming back to the port was impossible, and fighting all the pirates in the ship by herself was not a good plan either. With escort ship surrounded by pirate ships and the pirates held hostage, Sophie reluctantly dropped her weapon and surrender. Instead of kill them, Eliot imprisoned them in the ship deck while did not also forget to put on a way to prolong the negotiations. Many citizens witnessed and horrified Elliot's brunt ship burnt. Instead, Eliot had other ideas set sail for Muozinel to exchange Sofy for trade before Zhcted found out about the incident. Even in her tight situation, Sofy remained optimistic as she told herself to be patient while awaited her best opportunity for her escape. To ease her mind, she began to think some happy thoughts, from her meeting with Lunie to the image of Tigre since she haven't seen him since Brune Civil War, who was indeed in Zhcted's other side without her knowledge Characters Trivia Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 6